onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2015
05:44 I want food 05:44 Then go get some ;-) 05:44 Ouch, stomachache... 05:45 I will, I just have a laziness problem 05:45 Must... not... talk.. about... food... XD 05:45 XD 05:45 (Goes to get something to get rid of the pain) 05:46 aw 05:46 my back is killing me 05:47 brb, I need to be Bot 05:48 I'm talking to the bot... 05:48 XD 05:48 wow the chat has a huge delay 05:48 I'm not even logged in as Utter anymore XD 05:49 Gonna try to delete some comment threads 05:51 and figure out what causes that white line in some infoboxes 05:51 it bugs me 05:52 It does have a huge delay sometimes, yes. Sometimes my messages do not appear at all, and I have to write them all over again. 05:53 Yeah 05:53 and these bugs have existed for *ages* 05:53 Wikia doesn't consider chat a priority ;.; 05:54 :-( 05:54 what the hell is gluten 05:55 ""googles"" 05:56 You seriously do not know??? 05:57 oh I did I guess I forget for a second XD 05:58 My father has celiac disease. So I know a lot about gluten XD 05:59 aw, that sucks XD 05:59 it's in a lot of stuff 06:00 It is, yes. When we're in a cafe or restaurant, he always has to look for something that does not contain gluten. 06:01 Most stores around here are starting to have decent "gluten free" sections 06:02 Here, too. And I've noticed that some restaurants and diners have become very good at offering gluten free food for those who can't eat it. 06:05 yeah 06:05 I wonder what gluten free baked goods taste like 06:06 I sampled gluten free bread once. It was horrible :-( 06:06 aw 06:06 But gluten free pancakes are delicious :-) 06:06 XD 06:07 And waffles :-) 06:07 re 06:07 wb 06:07 Lady's back :-) 06:10 *Pretending to be Eminem* "Guess who's back, back again. 06:10 Lady's back, tell a friend" XD 06:10 I love Eminem 06:11 he did a VMA performance back in the day where he had like, an army of look alikes following him into the building from outside 06:12 LOL 06:12 I love his music, too. 06:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuHYulWR14Q 06:12 he starts on the street outside Radio City 06:13 it's awesome 06:13 I guess to keep it secret, they didn't rehearse it with all the guys, they just showed em where to go and told the guys to just follow him XD 06:18 Brilliant! 06:19 his best performance imo was when he did "Stan" with Elton John at the Grammys 06:19 blew me away 06:20 I remember that. It was beautiful. 06:20 it was at the height of the "Eminem hates gay people" stsuff 06:20 and he and Elton are close friends XD 06:22 Yes, I remember. That duet was a smart move. 06:22 oh yeah 06:22 Has it really been fifteen years?!? Time flies... 06:23 wut no way 06:24 random: i hate how Beyonce performs live since she went solo 06:25 it's like she forgets how her own songs go and has to add extra to everything XD 06:25 Really? That doesn't sound too good XD 06:26 lily 06:26 yi 06:26 you have two pics 06:26 to delete 06:27 :d 06:27 Nooo... 06:27 She always adds extra lyrics to things, and then sings a different harmony to just about everything 06:28 Deleting images... 06:28 Deleted. 06:29 XD 06:29 :d 06:29 She has some good songs, but I prefer her old band. 06:29 I remember them, back when they were popular. 06:30 oh yes 06:30 Say my name was the jam when I was in high school lol 06:32 alright brb, I need some eggs and toast 06:34 Utter's gone, Lady's cursed, I'm all alone. Whyyyy???? 06:35 :) 06:36 Aha! 06:36 hi 06:36 :) 06:36 Hi! 06:39 Scared them away again... 06:39 I guess we really are the twin queens of darkness! 06:43 hi :D 06:43 hi 06:44 Hello 06:46 yoyoyo 06:46 I have acquired eggs and toast, as well as my 4th drink 06:46 This is a good day 06:47 I like being home by myself XD 2015 03 06